


A Christmas present

by ImperialPair



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 15:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12484664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Autore: AtobeTezukaN.Drabble: 9°Titolo: A Christmas presentPrompt utilizzati: Medico, MocciosoFandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/L'attacco dei gigantiRating: VerdeGenere: Slice of life, Shounen-aiPersonaggi: Levi Ackerman, Eren JegerAvvertimenti: //Introduzione: Levi on è riuscito a cmprare prima il regalo per Eren





	A Christmas present

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: AtobeTezuka  
> N.Drabble: 9°  
> Titolo: A Christmas present  
> Prompt utilizzati: Medico, Moccioso  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/L'attacco dei giganti  
> Rating: Verde  
> Genere: Slice of life, Shounen-ai  
> Personaggi: Levi Ackerman, Eren Jeger  
> Avvertimenti: //  
> Introduzione: Levi on è riuscito a cmprare prima il regalo per Eren

Non era che Levi non avesse voluto comprare nulla ad Eren, semplicemente non aveva trovato il tempo necessario da dedicargli.  
Era troppo preso dagli studi per la specializzazione e se voleva diventare un rinomato neurologo, tutti i giorni, comprese le vacanze natalizie, erano necessari per raggiungere i propri scopi e diventare un medico dalla fama mondiale.  
Sapeva che ormai sarebbe stato difficile trovare qualcosa di decente, ma aveva imparato a conoscere quel neo diplomato e sapeva che probabilmente gli avrebbe detto: “Qualsiasi cosa tu mi regali, sappi che io l'apprezzerò perché sei stato tu a donarmela”  
Alla fine non era per questo che amava quel moccioso?


End file.
